


Canon

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck are in a secret relationship that nobody, not even Philip's best friend, knows about. Rose comes across a tabloid article one day and all hell breaks loose, resulting in Lukas outing himself.





	Canon

"Philip Shea!" Rose bellowed from down the hall of her apartment. He had been comfortably lounging on her sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table and scrolling through his instagram feed when the abrupt outburst occurred. "You have some explaining to do, mister!"

He titled his head to the side upon her entrance into the living area, lips pursed ever so slightly with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

Her phone made it's way into his hands and he began skimming through the page. The words flashed in front of Philip's eyes and a subtle laugh escaped him. 'Confirmed by an anonymous source, we have word that photographer Philip Shea and motocross star Lukas Waldenbeck have had quite the glamorous love affair brewing for months since their first meeting at Waldenbeck's debut in November of last year.

"Everything you've heard has been true so far. I know both parties personally, trust me. It's all true,"

Stated the source. Apparently the two are 'canon' as some of you younger folks might say. ...

Confirmed by who? Is all Philip wondered, scrolling down, glancing at each photo with a slight grin. He remembered the night so well.. Lukas was there for obvious reasons and Philip only attended on an assignment. It wasn't really his forte but he went anyway.

"You never told me that you were dating Lukas Waldenbeck! Do you have any idea what kind of press you could get from this?! More photoshoots, Phil! And-and--" Philip firmly laid his hands on his best friend's shoulders, steadying her as she looked like she was going to pass out. She stared at him, still waiting for an explanation. Philip couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and let it all loose. "What's so funny?"

"Rose, one I don't think we need more press. We're booked solid with events and photoshoots for the next four months! And two, we - we're not dating," Philip chuckled slightly more at the accusation, leaning away from her and stepped back, falling back onto the sofa. He drops his phone onto his lap and stares up at Rose who seems conflicted by the events spiraling out of her control. She knew something was up but what?

"Hm." She responds, taking small steps backward and turning to step into her kitchen, sitting at the island.

"Shoot, I forgot I have to go pick up some packages for my mom at the post office." Philip sits up, tugging his shoes back on his feet. He stands, walking into the kitchen and Rose jumps, struggling to hide her screen and Philip rolls his eyes playfully as he realizes what she was reading so intently. "Alright, Nosy Rosie, I'll see you at work tomorrow." He leans in and presses his lips to her cheek and makes his way to the front door.

A small grin is found on his face when he pulls out his phone, staring at the black screen. He tried so hard to wipe that goofy, toothy smile off his face but he couldn't help it.

What Rose didn't know is that Philip had lied. There was no stop at the post office, he went straight back to his apartment on the other side of town, smiling happily when he stepped inside and toed his shoes off. The usual scent of burning incense filled the living space and he grinned. He knew Lukas had a key but never expected him to actually use it.

When he entered his bedroom he was pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend sleeping soundly on his bed, earbuds in. Lukas had taken it upon himself to rummage through Philip's dressers to find one of his old crewnecks and a pair of sweats. Lazy wear, as Philip referred to it.

He stripped off his jeans and button down and replaced them with a pair of his joggers and a white t-shirt. He climbed onto the bed with Lukas and wrapped an arm around his waist, which caused Lukas to roll over and lean into Philip's side groggily, ocean eyes squinting up and peering into deep green ones.

"Hey," He smiled in exhaustion, removing the earbuds. "I tried to wait for you to get home but I was so damn tired and your bed is like a fucking cloud." Philip chuckles softly at this, running a hand through Lukas's dirty blonde hair.

"It's okay," He assures gently, lips finding his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He pulls back and takes his bottom lips between his teeth.

"Mm, whatcha thinkin' about?" Philip catches Lukas' s tired eyes again and leans down to his level, pressing a short kiss - that was meant for his nose - on his lips and sighing lovingly.

"Just that I'm really really lucky to have you." He pauses and breathes in deeply, leaning backward again. "And another article came out today.. Somehow someone knows about us. They 'confirmed' our relationship."

Lukas said nothing after that, not even the sound of his breathing was heard. "Luka?" No reply. He began to think his lover had fallen asleep again but he knew would have heard those soft little snores he adored so much. Suddenly, Lukas sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and slipping his shoes on his feet.

He turned around, grabbing Philip's hand in his and pulling him along with him. Confusion crossed his features but he didn't ask questions. They stopped so that Philip could also slip his shoes on and then Lukas was tugging the pair into the warm air settled just outside the door.

Lukas never pushed Philip's hand away, only removing his once to bring it back and intertwine his fingers with his boyfriend's. They walked toward the small shopping center just a few blocks from Philip's apartment building. Philip thought about making a comment but decided not to.

Small gasps were heard around them and it brought a slight rosy tint to Philip's cheeks. He watches as Lukas releases his hand and goes to stand on one of the tables in the tiny food court.

"What are you-"

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Lukas announces to those in the food court, many of them already have their phones out. "I understand an article came out today, addressing a rumor I'm sure some of you speculated was true. Well here is the truth. From me. I'm gay and this amazing man right next to me is my boyfriend... This is real and I love you so damn much, Philip Shea. Thank you for listening."

Philip was sure everybody there was staring at him but he could only focus on the clapping from around them and the sudden brightness of Lukas's features. That twinkle in those beautiful eyes that were now the bright blue of the sky, the shimmer radiating off of his pale skin. He couldn't help but feel as if he would cry (if they were alone and not in the one of the least romantic settings he could think of.

Lukas stepped down off of the table and up to Philip who embraced him by wrapping his arms around the latter's neck breathing in the subtle scent of outdoors and a dash of the cologne he bought him. "I love you, you big dork."

"And I love you." Lukas pressed a short kiss to Philip's neck. The younger of the two pulled back enough to capture Lukas's lips with his own lovingly, smiling into it, the pureness of the moment finally settling in and causing his heart to beat a little faster, a swarm of butterflies invading his stomach.

Then it hit him.

"Holy shit," He panted when they parted. "You just came out to the fucking world, Luka!" Lukas merely nods with a triumphant smirk gracing his lips.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Philip can only nod, too love drunk to even acknowledge the fact that Lukas just called Philip's apartment home. And at the moment he had forgotten to inform Rose, wanting her to be the first actually know, but he'd tell her later that day.


End file.
